<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Convoluted Courtship of the Confused Coder by donutsweeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699534">The Convoluted Courtship of the Confused Coder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper'>donutsweeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Obliviousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Jensen was unobservant, it was just that he didn't pay attention and was kind of an idiot when it came to certain things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Convoluted Courtship of the Confused Coder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts">Huntress79</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen had been known to fall asleep when coding a few times. Well, to be honest, more than a few times. Okay, a lot. He would get in the zone and run out of coffee and Red Bull and Pixie Sticks and eventually the inevitable crash would happen. If he was lucky he managed to recognize when he'd nearly run out of steam and stagger to the couch or even to his bed before passing out but, more often than not, he wound up waking up hours later with his face smushed into the keyboard having typed hundreds of lines of random, repeating gibberish and the hinge on his glasses broken or at least somewhat wonky. For that reason he always had at least three extra pairs of glasses and a dozen or so repair kits on hand at any given time so it wasn't the biggest of problems in the long run, but still, it was annoying.</p><p>Then came the time he woke up in front of his computer after a three day coding bender to find his keyboard had been shoved out of the way and his glasses taken off and carefully folded and placed next to him. That was weird. Maybe he'd been coherent enough to realize he was falling asleep but had been too tired to actually get up? That sort of forethought and self-preservation instinct was usually beyond him, but there was a first time for everything, right? Yeah, okay, probably not. It was nice to not have to spend hours deleting gobbledygook from his code and having to either fix or replace his glasses for once though.</p><p>A few weeks later it happened again—waking up after an extensive coding session to find that his glasses had been taken off and his keyboard moved out of the way—except this time there was also a blanket thrown over his shoulders. A blanket that Jensen was pretty sure he didn't own. Had he sleepwalked to a store and picked it up? Was it possible to sleepshop? And if it was, had he managed to do it? Shit, did he sleepshoplift? It didn't have a price tag so he couldn't hack the system of the store it came from to see if anyone had reported a handsome man wearing only in a pair of combat boots and a pair bright yellow boxers with "BITE ME" written across the ass wandering the aisles… actually, come to think of it, that sort of outfit wouldn't just have been noted in some file somewhere, from previous experience that was more the thing that got someone arrested thanks to way most people overzealously interpreted those ridiculous indecent exposure laws. Thanks for nothing, Schenectady, see if he ever stepped foot in your stupid town again! Which meant he probably hadn't wandered the streets to obtain the blanket, but it didn't explain how he <i>had </i>gotten it. A conundrum, certainly, but one he would need some caffeine in his system to try to solve. Of course, by the time his brain had kicked into gear the mystery of the magically appearing blanket had been all but forgotten in lieu of Jensen rewiring the coffee maker so it'd brew quicker and then running for his life when he couldn't get it working again and Roque discovered what he'd done.</p><p>That weekend he woke up in front of his computer to not only the blanket but a mug of cooling coffee as well which confused the hell out of him since the coffee machine was still on the fritz but he decided not to look the caffeine fairy gift horse in the mouth and drank it down readily. Thanks to various assignments and missions and an actual attempt at decent time management on his part it was several months after that before Jensen had the chance for another overly long coding marathon. Somewhere well into day two he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, but he'd just come up with a completely wicked solution to this one section that'd been fighting him for a while. He was trying to power through but it was something like 4 in the morning and he was pretty sure the guys were all asleep and they’d kill him if he started blasting some tunes to try to keep himself awake and even the thought of trying to get up and dig around the kitchen for some caffeine or sugar seemed beyond his abilities so he just kept yawning a lot and blinking whenever his vision started to swim. That worked for a little while, but eventually he had to start typing one handed so he could use the other to prop his head up. At some point he thought he heard a soft chuckle, followed by a murmured, "Idiota," and felt fingers carding through his hair. At the time he was pretty sure he imagined it but when he woke up late that afternoon with his glasses off, keyboard moved and half under a blanket he realized he probably hadn't.</p><p>Mulling it over while he showered he debated if he should say something to Cougar—because it had to have been him, the Spanish was a dead giveaway—about it and if he should then what and, well, how? He didn't want it to sound like a confrontation or that he was weirded out by being what amounted to being tucked into bed, but he kind of wanted to know if it was done because Cougar was just a nice guy (which he was) or if he knew that Jensen had been low-key crushing on him ever since he joined the team and did it because he felt similarly? And what if Jensen chose wrong? That could go very, very badly.</p><p>Decisions, decisions.</p><p>After drying off somewhat he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door… and nearly crashed straight into Cougar. </p><p> Perhaps "Oh. Hey, Cougs. Umm," wasn't the best opening, but it was what he managed.</p><p>"You are finally awake."</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask, well, to say. You're the one who made sure I didn't fall asleep on my computer and gave me that blanket last night, right? So. Uh. Thanks?" The steam from the bathroom was fogging up his glasses, making it hard to read Cougar's expression so Jensen just kept babbling away,  "I know I get really stupid when I'm coding and overtired and I'm not sure why you did it but I really appreciate—" before being cut off rather abruptly when Cougar stepped forward and grabbed his chin, pulling him into a long, deep kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>